Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mucous membrane lifting instrument for an endoscope and an endoscopic treatment system.
Description of Related Art
Mounting an endoscopic auxiliary tool on a distal end of an insertion portion of an endoscope device to improve a function of an endoscope has been known.
For example, an endoscopic treatment system in which an endoscopic hood acting as an endoscopic auxiliary tool is mounted at a distal end of an insertion portion of an endoscope device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-45369. The endoscopic hood disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-45369 is provided with a transparent cap having an approximately cylindrical shape, and an endoscopic mount that detachably fixes the endoscopic hood to the distal end of the insertion portion of the endoscope device and has an approximately cylindrical shape.
A distal end of the endoscopic mount has an endoscopic locking portion that projects toward an inner side thereof. A distal end of the cap has a claw that projects toward an inner side thereof.
When the endoscopic treatment system configured in this way is used, the insertion portion of the endoscope device is pressed into the endoscopic mount up to a position at which the distal end of the insertion portion of the endoscope device abuts the endoscopic locking portion. The endoscopic mount of the endoscopic hood is fixed to the distal end of the insertion portion of the endoscope device in a state in which the distal end of the insertion portion of the endoscope device does not enter the cap.
A distal end opening of the cap of the endoscopic hood disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-45369 is pressed against a mucous membrane in a region serving as a treatment target such as a mucous membrane resection target region. An operator of the endoscopic treatment system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-45369 pushes out a snare wire in a state in which a distal end of the snare wire protruded from a snare sheath to contact with the claw when this endoscopic treatment system is used. As a result, the snare wire is widened on a circumference along an inner circumferential surface of the distal end of the cap, and is disposed at a bottom of a resection portion at which a mucous membrane swells. Subsequently, the operator pulls the snare wire into the snare sheath, and constricts a root of the resection portion of the mucous membrane. Afterwards, a high-frequency current is conducted through the snare wire, and the mucous membrane can be resected.
Furthermore, endoscopic submucosal dissection (ESD) for introducing a high-frequency knife into a body cavity through a channel formed in an insertion portion of an endoscope device and exfoliating a lesion mucosal portion using this high-frequency knife is known.
First, an operator performing the ESD introduces a syringe needle into a body cavity transendoscopically through the channel of the endoscope device. Subsequently, the operator injects a physiological saline solution into a submucosal layer of the lesion mucosal portion using the syringe needle, and bulges the lesion mucosal portion. Further, the operator mounts a counter electrode plate of the high-frequency knife on a patient. Afterwards, the operator introduces the high-frequency knife having a known needle-like electrode into the body cavity transendoscopically. The operator conducts a current through the electrode, pierces the vicinity of the lesion mucosal portion with the electrode, and moves the electrode along the circumference of the lesion mucosal portion in a transverse direction. Then, the submucosal layer around the lesion mucosal portion is incised.